


The truth will set you free

by Carolina1k



Series: Soulmate [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina1k/pseuds/Carolina1k
Summary: Prompto was able to figure out who his soulmate was pretty fast, especially since he’s seen everything his soulmate wrote on his arm which then showed up on his arm. But deciding if he should tell his soulmate isn't event he biggest worry. Crownsguard has started arresting people with barcode tattoos on there wrist and Prompto  thinks he's going to be next.





	1. No more secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a thing for Soulmate Au. And for this fic it was the only explanation i could think of to make my idea work. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

Prompto was able to figure out who his soulmate was pretty fast, especially since he’s seen everything his soulmate wrote on his arm which then showed up on his arm. He lived with that knowledge for a while now and as much as he wanted to tell him, he decided not to tell him. There were two reasons why he didn’t want to tell him. The first reason was that his soulmate was the prince. His second reason, and the most important one, was that his past wouldn’t let him be that close to him. In his opinion he was already pushing his luck with just being his soulmates best friend.  

Recently Prompto started hearing rumors that the Crownsguard have been inspecting people’s wrists for some kind of tattoo. At first he didn’t want to believe the rumors, but that changed when a person with a similar barcode as his was dragged away by the Crownsguard right in front of him. After that incident Prompto stayed more time in his house and only leaving to school and to buy food. One day after school he stopped to get food and unfortunately for him there were Crownsguard.

“Hey kid!” one of them yelled to get his attention.

But instead of stopping he instantly sprinted in the other direction. He could hear them yelling for him to stop as they started the catch up to him. Knowing he’s going to get caught he made a sudden turn into the ally. He quickly pulled out a pen from his bag as he hid behind a dumpster and scribbled ‘I’m sorry Noct’ on his upper arm.

“We know you’re here kid, we just want to take a look at your wrist.” The one from before said.

Prompto knowing there was no way for him to escape, so he accepted his fate and came out of his hiding spot, allowed the man to inspect his wrist. They removed the bracelet, exposing the barcode to the world. The two Crownsguard immediately secured Prompto’s hands behind his back and escorted him to the car, which took him to the Citadel. When he arrived there he was taken to the lower levels of the Citadel and thrown in to a cell.

As he set there hearing people in other cells, but all he could do is look at his wrist in hatred. Until his eyes traveled to the only message he ever wrote to his soulmate and best friend. He read over the message a few times, he noticed a new message under his. He managed to read half of it before he noticed tears streaming down his face. The message said ‘Why are you apologizing?’    

*With Noctis*

Noctis was laying on his bed worrying about Prompto and how he kept declining the offer to spend time at the arcade or just to hang out with him. He assumed the blond just need some space or was giving him space to find his soulmate. He was starting to dose off when he felt like someone was writing on his arm. That woke him right up wanting to see what his soulmate wrote to him. As he started to pull his sleeve up it revealed the words ‘I’m sorry Noct!’ The first thought through his head was that his soulmate knew him. But then he wondered why his soulmate was apologizing to him. As he inspected the message, he realized that he knew who handwriting that was. He quickly got out of bed to grab a pen and replied ‘Why are you apologizing?’ After waiting 30 min for an answer he decided to call Prompto.

“Dammit Prompto!” he cursed as the call went to voicemail.

After another 5 calls, that all went to voicemail he called both Ignis and Gladio to help him search. Ignis drove by the house and texted Noctis that no one was home. After what seemed like forever but has only been an hour he got a response from Gladio telling him to come to the Citadel and that Ignis was on his way to pick him up. The ride to the Citadel was silent, neither one wanting to talk. Arriving to the Citadel Gladio took Noctis off to the side.

“So where is he?” Noctis asked impatiently.

“You’re not going to like this.” Gladio responded.

“I don’t care just tell me where he is!” Noctis shouted.

“He’s in the lower levels.”

Without even replying he sprinted to the elevators that would take him to the cells. As he arrived on the floor all he could hear is crying or yelling. He ignored all of the sounds as he focused on finding Prompto. Once finding the cell he could see Prompto curled up in the ball shaking like he was crying.

“What’s going on Prompto?” Noctis asked which got Prompto to look in his directions.

“Noct? What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you that question.”

”My past finally caught up to me.” Prompto replied sadly as he squeezed his hand and returned to the place he was sitting at before.

“So tell me did you have some kind of plan? Was it to use me for information or get close to me so you can kill me?” Noctis asked angrily at how distant Prompto was acting.

Prompto was speechless at the accusation but he knew that if he didn’t say anything Noctis would probably leave. He stood up and looked in to he’s eyes before almost yelling, “The only thing linking me to those bustards is this stupid tattoo! I didn’t ask for any of this!”

“Then why didn’t you tell me about this or the fact that we are soulmates?” Noctis asked reviling the writing on his arm.

Walking up close to the bars he replied, “What was I supposed to say ‘Hey Noct guess what I’m your soulmate and I’m also form Niflhime.’ The first thing you would have thought is what you said to me just a few minutes ago.”

“Dammit Prompto!” Noctis yelled and placed his head on the bars. “This is not what I thought would happen when I met my soulmate.”

“I’m sorry Noct.” Prompto said aloud this time.

Instead of replying Noctis looked up at him and pulled him as closer to the bars as he could and kiss him. As they broke away for air, Noctis said he’ll take care of everything and then he was gone, leaving a very confuse Prompto.

With a new goal in mind Noctis took the elevator to his dad’s office, where he barged in with a without knocking.

“Noctis,” Regis said expecting Noctis to show up sooner or later, since Ignis filed him in on what’s going on.

“I need to talk to you.” He stated and Regis nodded for him to sit down.

“I’m going to assume it has to do with the young men captured this afternoon.”

“Yes it dose! I want Prompto to be released from his cell as soon as possible.” Noctis stated.

“I was going thought his file right as you barged in.”

“And?”  

“It looks like Mr. Argentum has been here since he was a kid. It also seems that he had that barcode since he was born. With that I don’t believe he is a threat to us or the kingdom.”

“Does that mean he’s free to go?” He asked impatiently.

“Is there something more I should know about Mr. Argentum?” Regis asked, ignoring his son’s question.

 “If you must know Prompto is my soulmate.”

“I see. Well you don’t want to keep him waiting any longer then.” Regis said with a smile.

“Thanks dad!” He exclaims as he rushes to the door.

“And Noctis.”

“Yes dad?” He asked worried that his father has changed his mind.

“I do want to properly meet this young man.”

“Of course dad.” Noctis replied as he exited the room.

Noctis quickly made his way back to the lower levels of the Citadel and straight to Prompto’s cell. When he got to the cell he noticed that Prompto cried himself to sleep. He quickly got the guard to open the cell door for him. He walked over to Prompto and picked him up bridal style. As he made it back to the entrance of the Citadel, he was met with Gladio and Ignis who just nodded to him and all of them made their way to the car. Noctis put Prompto in first and then set down and placed Prompto’s head in his lap. As they started to move Prompto started to wake up.

“Noct what are you doing here?” Prompto asked thinking he’s still in the cell.

“Taking you home.”

“Noct you didn’t just bust me out of jail right?”  Prompto asked starting to freak out.

“I assure you Prompto, that His Majesty agreed that you are not a threat.” Ignis stated

“That’s good but what about this?” He asked showing them the tattoo. “Next time someone stops me I’ll be thrown in jail again.”

“I’m sure that His Majesty will figure something out.” Ignis tried to reassure him.

“Don’t worry Prompto, Noct will make sure nothing like that happens again” Gladio said as Ignis stopped the car.

Prompto gave Gladio a nod, as both him and Noctis got out of the car. Both of them made it to Noctis apartment and started getting ready for bad. Once in bed Noctis had one more question to ask.

“So every time you turned down the offer to hang out was it because of the tattoo.”

 “Yes. I saw a person with a similar one get arrested right in front of me and I was scared I would be next.” He admitted.

“I’m glad everything worked out.”

“Me too! And thanks for believing in me.”

“Of course you’re my soulmate and best friend.” He said as he kissed his nose. “Goodnight Prompto.” 

“Goodnight Noct”


	2. Writing and Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king gets to meet his sons soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just something cute. Hope you guys like it!

The next day both teens were forced from their peaceful sleep by Noctis phone ringing. Instead of answering Noctis just turned away from the annoying sound and tried to go back to sleep. Prompto on the other hand was completely awake now but was too conformable to move. Finally the ringing stopped only to start again, which prompted Prompto to try and shake Noctis awake. Making a sound of displeasure as he set up and reached for the phone.

“Hello?”                                                                                                  

“I do hope that you and Prompto are awake. Gladio and I will be there in 20 minutes to pick you to up for school.” Ignis said over the phone.

“We’ll be ready.”

“Good. I am also to inform you that you have dinner with His Majesty tonight and you are to bring Prompto with you.”

Noctis sighed before replying, “Fine we will be there.”

During his conversation with Ignis, Prompto got up to get ready for school. He came back into the room just as Noctis hung up. Noctis sighed one more time before getting up to get ready himself.

“Ignis and Gladio will be here soon so we should eat something quick before they get here.”

Prompto just nodded making his way towards the kitchen. Both boys ended up just having a bowl of cereal and just as they finished, Ignis called to tell them they were downstairs. They made their way down to the car. After they exchanged there ‘good mornings’ no one said anything else as they made their way to school. After saying their ‘goodbyes’, the two teens made their way to their class. Noctis started to worry about Prompto and decided to use there soulmate connection to find out.

‘Prompto, what’s wrong?’ Noctis wrote and then watched Prompto to see if he was going to read it.

‘I’m worried this is too good to be true.” He finally wrote back. Instead of writing anything back Noctis reached over and pinched Prompto.

“Ouch! Noct what the hell?”

“See it not a dream.”

Before either of the boys could say anything else the teacher walked in and Prompto was forced to turn around. But soon both of them were too bored to pay attention to the teacher.

‘Hey did you tell your dad about us?’

‘Yes. Why’

‘O.O’

‘He wants to meet you.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yes!’

‘Ok don’t bait my head off. When?’

‘Tonight’

‘WHAT!!!!!!!!!!’  Prompto wrote and then face planted into his desk.

‘It just dinner. You’ll be fine.’

‘No I’ll be dead.’

‘Do you really think that?’

‘No but he the KING!’

‘And I’m a prince, your best friend, and your soulmate.’

‘Fine you’re right.

After that the boys ran out of room to write more. Until lunch when they could wash off all the ink, Prompto started to draw over the conversation they just had, which then required Noctis to contain his laughter as to not disturb the class.

After school the two were picked up by Ignis and taken to Noctis apartment so they could relax and play some video games before going to have dinner with the king. Once it was time to go Prompto nerves increased. Even though he knew that he was freed with the king’s permission he was still scared of the king. Arriving at the Citadel, Ignis lead them to the dining room.  This dining room had one of the smaller table that was only for the royal family and their friends. Prompto noticed that there were two extra plates set out. Noctis shot Ignis a questionable look.

“His majesty thought it would ease Prompto, if Gladio and I would join you for dinner.” Ignis answered.

Hearing that Prompto relaxed a little but was still nerves but before anything else could be said the king walked in with Gladio behind him.

“Prompto it good to finally meet you.” Regis said

“Your Majesty, it a pleasure to meet you.” Prompto replied without stuttering.

“I wanted to apologize for what you had to go through yesterday.”

“It was bound to happen Your Majesty. You were looking for Niflhime spies, as they probably had the same brand as me. I’m just glad that my only connection to them is this tattoo and nothing else.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that, I’m also glad to inform you that the situation shouldn’t be repeated again. Gladio and Clarus have informed the Crownsguard that you are not to be touched.”

“Thank you! Your Majesty!” Prompto exclaimed.

Regis nodded and gestured for everyone to sit down. Regis set at the head of the table followed by Noctis on his right and Ignis on his left. Prompto set down next to his soulmate and Gladio did the same.

“Ignis, Gladio how have you been?”

“We are well Your Majesty.” Ignis responded for them.

“Good! Noctis how’s school been? You haven’t been distracted have you?”

“Of course not dad.”

“Prompto, my son has told me that you’re a talented photographer.”

“I’m not that good.” Prompto replied with a blush.

“I would disagree Prompto, I’ve seen some of your work and there better than the professional.” Ignis said.

“Next time you come to dinner you should bring a portfolio.” Gladio said.

“That would be wonderful, as long as you don’t mind Prompto.”

“Of course not Your Majesty.”

Before the king could say anything else the servants brought the food in. Once everyone started to eat Prompto managed to relax a little bit more. They all engaged in more small talk and before they knew it they were saying their goodbyes and returning to Noctis apartment.

 


End file.
